the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergeant Calhoun
|television programs= |gender=Female |species= |age= |status=Alive |appearance=Calhoun is tall and slender, boasting a blonde bob cut with side bangs, blue eyes, and fair skin. She has rosy lips and appears to wear dark eyeliner. Calhoun wears heavy armor consisting of the colors red and black. She appears to be close to Ralph's height, although this could just be due to the differences of their game proportions. |alias= |occupation= |residence= |family= |friends= |enemies=Cy-Bugs |likes=TBA |dislikes=TBA |debut=''Wreck-It Ralph'' |voice=Jane Lynch }} Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun is a character in Wreck-It Ralph and the commanding officer of Hero's Duty. She is Fix-It Felix Jr.'s love interest and wife at the end of the movie. She is voiced by Jane Lynch. Official Bio "In the sci-fi battle zone of Hero's Duty, Sergeant Calhoun is more than just a pretty face—she is the tough-as-nails, take-charge leader who fights for humanity's freedom. When she's not offering in-game intel, she's training her troops for the next attack wave. This unrelenting commander is driven by a personal vendetta and will stop at nothing to protect the player and the arcade from a virulent Cy-Bug invasion." Appearance Calhoun is tall and slender, boasting a blonde bob cut with side bangs, blue eyes, and fair skin. She has rosy lips and appears to wear dark eyeliner. Calhoun wears heavy armor consisting of the colors red and black. She appears to be close to Ralph's height, although this could just be due to the differences of their game proportions. Background Calhoun was engaged to her fiancé Dr. Brad Scott (a scientist of Hero's Duty) in the events before the story. The two were shown to be very happy and deeply in love with each other, even to the point of him giving her the pet name of "Dynamite Gal". However, on their wedding day, Calhoun forgot to do a perimeter check and a large Cy-Bug flew into the chapel through the window. Before anyone could do anything, her fiancé was eaten and killed by the Cy-Bug, after which Calhoun brings out a large gun and starts firing. Calhoun has since been traumatized by the scene and has become a bit of a spiteful woman, but she soon changes her attitude when she becomes smitten with Felix. Filmography * Wreck-It Ralph - * Ralph Breaks the Internet - Memorable Quotes * "All right, ladies! The kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now!" * "Hope you're happy, junkpile. This game is going down, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" * "Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilian. Now state your business!" * "Well I'll say this much, they don't call your friend 'Wreck-It' for nothing." * "Who the holy hotcakes are you?" * With Felix: Calhoun: "Get out!" Felix: "All I said was you're a dynamite gal." Calhoun: "I said get out!" * "That Cy-Bug you brought with you, multiplied!" * "But do you think they'll stop there?" * "Wrong! Viruses do not stop!" * "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is UGLY!" * "So what is it with this Wreck-It joker, huh? Why'd he go AWOL?" * "Kohut! My cruiser." * "Once those Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but smoking husk of forgotten dreams." * (After Vanellope "decrees" that all the racers who bullied her will be executed) "Hmmm. This place just got interesting." * "You wanna go pee-pee in your big boy slacks? Keep it to yourself." * "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission? Destroy all Cy-Bugs ." * "Yes, the selfish man is like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tail." * "Like fun you are, short stack ! If you die outside your game you don't regenerate." * "Cy-Bugs'll chew up that game faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters." * "Cy-bugs are like a virus. They don't know they're in a game. All they know is eat, kill, multiply. Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush!" * "What are you , thick? There was a Cy-Bug on that shuttle. Do you even know what a Cy-Bug is?" * "Alright pussywillows, back to start position." * "Slick tiddlywink, pint-size." * "Sacharrine saturated nightmare, UARRGGHH! * "But......Where?" Trivia *She is a parody of Samus Aran the female main character and Hero of the Metroid shooter games. * Sergeant Calhoun was originally envisaged as being a man, until the filmmakers decided her being a woman would make her more interesting. * Calhoun's name is not mentioned until the ending epilogue of the film, and is only referred to by "she" or "ma'am" beforehand. Her first name, Tamora, is only ever revealed in the official character bio on the official website and the prequel Hero's Duty comic. * There are many similarities between Calhoun's character and Samus Aran from the Metroid video games. When Samus is seen without her Power Suit she looks very similar to Calhoun. The Cy-bugs, with their ability to absorb the characteristics of anything they consume, are also similar to Metroids in that they are not consciously evil but are very powerful bioweapons. * Her outfit and personality are similar to the female version of Commander Shepard (Mass Effect). *It is still not known why when the Doctor gets eaten on their wedding day, the Cy-Bug does not change into him, but it might be the fact that it ate a human. *Sergeant's surname, Calhoun, could also be a homage to one of the characters of Half-Life ''video game series, Barney Calhoun, who in ''Half Life: Blue Shift is a security officer, and in Half Life 2 (and following Episodes) a member of the Resistance. *When Felix calls Calhoun a "dynamite gal" she has a flashback of her former fiancé calling her a dynamite gal. The last time he called her a dynamite gal, it was at the wedding. He only manages to say "dynamite" before the Cy-Bug bursts through the window and he gets eaten by the Cy-Bug. However, during the first flashback of Calhoun's former fiancé before she and Felix enter Sugar Rush, it shows the former fiancé getting eaten by the Cy-Bug at the wedding, but he didn't say "dynamite gal" before he was eaten. **Also in the first flashback, their arms are by their side. But in the second flashback, their arms are interlocked with each other. Category:Fictional characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2012